


Be My Boss

by Bubbly_Bear



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Bear/pseuds/Bubbly_Bear





	Be My Boss

“你好，我是omega保护协会的相关人员。“李帝努把工作证件亮给医院的负责人员看了之后，径直去向了顶楼的vip病房，敲门后走了进去，“请问您就是为李永钦申请援助的家属，朴真女士吗？”

一个看起来年近半百却风韵犹存的女人站起身来和李帝努握手，满脸悲痛的样子，”是我。“

“对于发生在您爱子身上的事情我很抱歉。如果您不介意的话，可以配合我们做一些调查记录吗？”

女人点点头，跟着李帝努一行人去了医院空着的会谈室。

李帝努，h国历史以来最年轻的探长，也是omega保护协会的创始人和会长。自立会以来，他亲自带领团队受理过上百起omega权益相关案件，次次胜诉，是很多弱势群体心里“保护伞“一般的存在，不过实际上他们只负责处理涉及重大刑事伤害或者严重损害人权的案例。而这次之所以会特别受理李永钦的事情，也是因为协会里很多人认为这次的案子可以很好地提升国民的自我保护和正当防范意识。

“朴女士，请您先把整件事情的前后大概叙述一下。"

...

今日头条！  
国际巨星Ten家属指控SK执行CEO徐英浩易感期强行标记致孕！金牌律师罗渽民接受采访时直称：法庭见！  
1月13日，Ten被发现晕倒在卡思特酒店的楼梯间，让千万粉丝为之担忧，社会对于他的身体状况也是高度关注。

但是就在昨天，Ten的家人出现的医院门口接受采访，宣布Ten已经怀孕，并声称，在Ten醒来的期间告诉他们，孩子的父亲不是别人，正是这段时间的金融新贵，徐英浩先生。Ten母更是声泪俱下地控诉徐英浩先生是在易感期对Ten进行了强行标记，而Ten在短暂的苏醒后又陷入了昏迷的状态...难以想象，一向以慈善家，平权运动者等多重身份进行着社会活动的徐英浩先生，居然因为自己不遵守信息素注射法做出了这样的事情。

SK官方目前并未表明立场，只宣布了业内金牌民权律师罗渽民将负责跟进此事，而罗律师在被记者采访时，只说了一句“公道自在人心，法庭见。”

社会上新一轮对于omega权益的大型维权因为这件事情重新拉开序幕，除了滥用权力的财阀alpha之外，一向风评褒贬不一的罗渽民律师更是这场舆论风暴的主要讨伐人物之一。网络上甚至有粉丝对于罗渽民，作为一名alpha律师，是否能在这种案件中对omega被害人一视同仁提出了质疑。

...

罗渽民毫无表情地读完了整篇报道，冷笑一声，把报纸扔在了桌上。

恐怕在社会舆论看来，这种事情上只有omega是受害者，所以也只有为omega打官司的律师是好律师，但事实并非总是如此。想来徐英浩之所以亲自上门拜访他，也是因为担心自己会不愿意接这个官司，来的时候不仅诚恳，甚至已经整理好了他自己这一段时间的抑制剂注射记录，还带上了医生的司法保证，以及朴家来找他来逼婚时的监控录像。

尽管这些远不足以让罗渽民保证他能在法院上完全胜诉，不过作为他接下这个案子的理由就绰绰有余了。

再说了，在看到朴真的脸的时候，他就知道自己恐怕比谁都更了解这件事背后的真相。

朴家，这么多年了，“诈骗”手段还是一成不变啊。

整理了一会资料之后，罗渽民起身回到房间，用耳环上的钥匙打开了自己主卧里的暗门，在保温柜里拿出了一支雪茄，撕开外皮却是针剂的样子，对着手臂上的血管扎了进去。

Yhz156，世界上最先进的信息素抑制伪装剂，一开始是政府刑侦道具，后来变成了贵族用来保护年轻omega的奢侈品，不过罗渽民用的这些是改装过的，加了点EHA，变成了帮助他在隐瞒自己omega身份的良药。

“嘶...”

扎了这么多年了，他也还是没习惯这种微妙的痛感，仰着脖子微微皱眉，房间里很快溢满了他释放出来的白麝香信息素，但是随着他的身体适应药物，本体的信息素又通通散去，变成微不可查的木质花香。

他喜欢的香水味，也是他定制的alpha信息素。

静坐了几分钟后，罗渽民起身走到阳台的围栏处，俯视夜晚灯火通明的S城，这座永远都亮着光，但又似乎从未逃离过黑暗的城市。

是药三分毒，为了尽量减少剂量，他平时除了接案子的期间基本都不出门，之所以在市中心的嘉和国际买房子，也是看上了这个小区的私密性，帮他避免了和人接触的机会，这么些年，除了偶尔会飞来看自己的母亲，就没人再进来过这里。

一开始母亲还会问自己值得吗？为了一个可能永远无法实现的理想牺牲自己的人生。他却从未对自己的目标犹豫或怀疑过，既然是为了理想，哪又怎么能算牺牲呢？

总要有人为了正义而战。


End file.
